Advances in integrated circuit technology have led to continuing improvement in processor functionality and features. Often power consumption increases correspondingly with the increased processor functionality and features. Increasingly, processors may be employed in applications, such as mobile computing, where reduced power consumption is desired, e.g. to extend battery life. Further, it is desirable for the processor to be able to dynamically throttle to either provide more execution bandwidth or reduce power consumption, depending on the workload at a particular moment in time.